Home again
by RedCyanide
Summary: sequel to "Family"....The Storm Hawks went to Terra Greemus, Piper's home terra...possible Aerrow/Piper.
1. Mistakes

**This is for Unleash the Shadow, who gave me some idea for my story "Family". Thanks!**

**--**

The sun began to rise, sending his warm rays towards the Condor. Spike opened his eyes, looking around the room. It was about three weeks since he betrayed Cyclonia. He yawned and he was about to fall asleep again when someone knocked at the door.

"Spike, wake up!" Piper's voice came from behind the door.

"I'm awake!" he shouted. "Come in!"

Piper opened the door and walked towards Spike's bed. He smiled as she caressed his forehead.

"C'mon, Aerrow want us to meet in the main deck. He said it's important." Spike nodded as he began to look for his armor.

--

In Cyclonia

The violet-haired woman tightened her fist, her eyes burning with anger. She breathes heavily, looking at the raven-haired man.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" she screamed loudly, making the Talon Commander start. "You were defeated by a girl!" "But Master..." he muttered

"SHUT UP!" she screamed, turning around and punching the storm engine. "Spike will pay for this" she muttered, closing her eyes.

"I'll give you one more chance: kill the Storm Hawks, particularly Spike and his sister."

"Yes, Master" he said, bowing. "Considerate it done." she smirked as he left the throne room.

--

Spike and Piper entered in the main deck. Aerrow smiled at them.

"I have some news" he said. "We don't have any fuel crystal and we have to land on a terra. And that Terra will be Terra Greemus." Piper smiled gladly and Spike looked at her.

"Our home terra!" she exclaimed.

"Really?" Aerrow asked; Spike nodded. "That's great! We can meet your family. Umm...what has happened? Did I say something wrong?" he asked Spike, who grew sad suddenly.

"No. I'm okay. I'm sure they will be glad to meet you." Piper looked suspiciously at Aerrow. He nodded.

"Fine. Stork, we'll land on Terra Greemus.

--

Dark Ace slammed his fist against the wall. He was angry with himself. He failed to stop Spike and Piper to escape and now he have the hardest mission: to kill the Storm Hawks. He rubbed his forehead.

"Ummm...sir?" he heard a voice. He raised his head and he saw a Talon. He narrowed his crimson eyes. "What do you want?"

"Master Cyclonis wants to see you." he said and then he left him. Dark Ace sighed as he started to walk. He knocked at the door and opened it.

"Dark Ace!" the young woman said, her purple eyes sparkling. "I have some good news. The Storm Hawks' carrier is powerless, and they'll land on Terra Greemus; Spike's home terra."

"Good!" he said, smirking. "Those punks will be dead, I promise you." he bowed and he left her.

"I hope!" she said after he shut the door.

--

"Wow! I can't believe we go home." Piper said, clapping her hands. She looked at her brother and her joy flew away. "Spike, you look really sad. What's wrong?"

"Piper, I'm okay. Don't worry." Piper rolled her eyes. She knew that he wasn't okay, but she couldn't do anything. Aerrow decided to break the silence.

"So..." but he don't know how to continue. Piper giggled and Aerrow blushed, his cheeks became as red as his hair. "Don't worry, Aerrow. We're alright."

Finn put his hand on Spike's shoulder. "C'mon, dude! Don't be sad!" he smiled comically and Spike laughed. "Better!"

"Terra Greemus!" Stork said and the boys looked at the window.

**Me: (yawning) I'll continue this tomorrow.**

**And don't forget to review...**


	2. Meetings part I

­­­**This is for I-Am-A-Fighting-Dreamer and DevilsAngelSaphire**

**Sorry, I tried to update this soon, but I was very busy this week. **

**CHAPTER 2**

**--**

Everyone ran at the window. They were able to see a not so big terra, covered with grass and forest. The houses were too small and they couldn't recognize their house.

"We are home." Piper whispered.

Suddenly, the Condor's engines made a strange noise and the whole ship started to shake, making the boys fall on the floor. Radarr flew across the room and Aerrow catch him.

"Stork!" he screamed. "What's happening?"

"The Condor is powerless. We're doomed!" the carrier pilot said, looking at the Condor's board

"I don't wanna die!" Finn screamed as the ship started to fall from the sky.

"We'll crash in the Terra" Spike said as he tried to reach over the helm, but it was too far. Everyone stared in horror at the approaching ground, waiting for the impact.

"I got the helm" Junko said. He was suspended on the ceiling at he touched the helm with his left hand. He pulled the helm, but it was too late...

CRASH

The Condor hit the ground with a loud noise. Aerrow raised his head, trying to see something through the thick smoke. He coughed. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Spike said, raising an arm from behind a cupboard.

"Me too." Piper said as Junko helped her to stand up on her feet.

"Ouch! I think I break my brain!" Finn said, rubbing his head as he got out from under the table." "Oh! This is nothing, in case of you!" Piper said, smiling. Finn rolled his eyes as Aerrow chuckled.

"Fine, let's go out to see the situation."

--

"Nice landing" Finn said, looking at the broken bridge and at the lifeless engines. "We'll stay here at least one week." He slammed his fist against the table and a hammer fell on his foot. Spike laughed. "Finn's right." Aerrow said, trying not to laugh. "The Condor is destroyed."

Piper put a hand on her brother's shoulder. "We can find our parents as you repair the Condor." Aerrow looked at them and shook his head.

"We'll look for them together. Okay?" Piper nodded.

--

The Talons took off from Terra Cyclonia, starting their hardest mission. The Dark Ace was in front of them, with Ravess and Snipe next to him. He didn't enjoy their company, but Master Cyclonis has sent them with him. Moreover, he'll need Ravess' aim and Snipe's force.

"So, you failed to stop a girl to escape." Ravess smirked. "No wonder Master Cyclonis is angry at you." Dark Ace's blood began to boil; she said all this things only to annoy him.

"Shut up!" he said, speeding up. She smirked again.

'_I can't believe I was so stupid. But they'll find out soon enough what happens when they laugh at me"_

--

"C'mon guys. I'm tired!" Finn cried out as he sat down on a rock. Piper scowled.

"I can't believe I forgot where is the house." she said sadly, looking around. She could see only unfamiliar things, including a fountain...wait, a fountain...!!

"I know" she shouted and she started the run.

"Piper, wait!" Spike said and they followed Piper. She kept running, in spite of his screams. She stopped only when she saw the house which says so many things about her childhood: her parents' house. Her eyes wide open. The house was pink, not blue, like it was in her childhood and the yard was a bit changed, but it was the same hospitable house. She smiled.

"Piper." Spike said, gasping. "Why did you...wow, this is our house..." he said, pressing his hand against his chest, his heart beating very fast. "How did you remember the way?"

Piper smirked. "The fountain" she said and Spike nodded.

"Piper...you really want...to kill me." Finn said, gasping more than the others, but when he raised his head he forget about his tiredness. "Is it your parents' house?" he asked, Aerrow being too tired to speak. She nodded. "Sweet. I'm too tired to take a step."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Piper shouted and she began to run again towards the house. The boys looked at her and sighed. "Not again!"

"MOM! DAD!' Piper yelled.

"Who's there?" a woman voice said. "It's me, mom."

A beautiful woman with light-blue hair came from the house. Her dark green eyes wide in shock. "Piper, is that you?" "Yes, mom." the woman hugged her tightly. "Welcome home."

"Mom!" a voice came from behind Piper. It was Spike. He ran into his mother's arm, starting to cry.

"I'm so sorry, mom" he said, his voice shaking.

"Don't worry, my boy. I've forgotten you a long time ago." she smiled, wiping away his tears.

"And they are the Storm Hawks!" she said, still smiling. "Come in. You look very tired."

"That's better than running on the streets" Finn smiled. "Or repairing the Condor." Junko added.

--

**I'll update it as soon as possible**

**Please review...**


	3. Meetings part II

**Chapter 3**

**-- **

The house was really big. There were a large living room, a kitchen, a study, a bathroom and three bedrooms. The Storm Hawks were in the living, standing on the sofa, on the chairs or, simply, on the floor. The boys were still gasping, but Piper was completely relaxed. The woman smiled at them. "Do you want something to drink?" she asked them.

"Yeah." the boys shouted as the woman disappeared in the kitchen.

Spike looked around and something caught his eyes: a photo which was on a small table, next to a huge plant in a flowerpot. He stood up and walked towards it, grabbing it. In that photos were he and Piper on the Terra Tropica's beach. Piper was much tanned and she wore a dark-blue swimsuit and Spike was behind her, his hands were on her shoulders. He smiled sadly; this was a peaceful moment cause after his mother took this photo, he threw sand at his sister. Suddenly, he felt a warm hand on this back; it was Piper. "We were so young." she said softly. "Yes! We were friends just for ten seconds." he smirked.

"And then you threw sand at me." she said, poking him playfully in the head. He laughed.

The woman entered in the room with a huge plateau in her hands. She put it on the table, giving them the glasses with orange juice.

"Be careful, Radarr." Aerrow said when the woman gave Radarr a glass. "You're so adorable!" she said, caressing Radarr. He growled with pleasure.

"Mom." Piper said as she took a glass. "Where's dad?"

"He's out." she said, combing her long, blue hair with her hands. "I'm sure he'll come back soon."

"I hope." Spike said, sipping the juice, but he stopped when he discovered the weird looks giving by the others. "What? I just wanna apologize." Piper smiled and the woman sniffed. "I'm sure he'll forgive you."

"Ivy!" someone called. "I'm home!" the woman called Ivy whispered. "It's your father."

Then she shouted: "C'mon, Ben. Someone wants to see you."

The tall man show himself in the doorframe. He had black hair and orange eyes, like Spike and Piper. He froze in the doorframe, unable to move.

"Spike! Piper!" he hugged his children, smiling. "My children!"

Spike took a very deep breath. "Dad, I'm sorry! I was an idiot, I've thought you love Piper more and I was very very jealous, and...-gasp-...I was angry at her for nothing. I'm sorry!" Ben grabbed his shoulders, trying to calm him down.

"I understand, Spike. I forgive you!" Spike smiled. Ben turned around to the others.

"So, you're the Storm Hawks." he said.

"Yes." said Aerrow. "I'm Aerrow and they are Finn...-chicacha-...Junko...-the wallop waved-...Stork...-I think I have a rash-...and Radarr."

"It's your pet?" Radarr growled angrily.

"Ummm...He's my co-pilot." Ben raised an eyebrow, but he didn't say anything.

"And...what's for dinner?" Spike said, smiling innocently.

"Right, mom. I'm hungry!" Piper said. Ivy smiled. "I didn't know that we'll have guests, so I have to prepare the dinner again."

Everyone sighed and Piper's stomach growled. Spike laughed faintly. "It's okay, mom. We can wait."

--

**I don't make any promises cause I don't know if I can update this soon; these teachers are really annoying. I have loads of homeworks. ((**

**REVIEW!!**


	4. Love and war

**Chapter 4:**

After the dinner, the Storm Hawks and Piper's parents were in the living room. Ivy, Ben and Aerrow were talking about sky knight and the council's insolence (c'mon, they rejected the Storm Hawks because of their age), Junko and Stork were talking about the Condor, Finn was listening to them and Piper was silent, thinking about something. She raised her head and looked around: Spike was missing.

"Hey, mom!" she asked. "Where's Spike?"

"I think he's upstairs, dear." Ivy replied. Piper stood up and went to the stairs. The balustrade was decorated with flowers and leafs, carved in the oak wood. Upstairs, the hall was dark. Piper turned on the light, looking at the doors. Her heart started to beat very fast when she saw an old sign on a door: _Piper's room_. Breathless, she opened the door. The room was small, with blue wallpaper. The navy blue carpet was filled with dust. On the oak desk were just some old pencils and some paper. Piper touched the blankets from the bed. They were dusted, too and the bed was cold and inhospitable. It looks like her parents never entered the room after she left them. Then, Piper saw something which made her eyes water: a little teddy bear next to the bed; her beloved toy. She could remember that day.

FLASHBACK

"_Piper! Piper!" the young woman named Ivy shouted. "Come over here!" The small orange-eyed girl appeared in the doorframe. _

"_Yes, mommy!" her five-years-old accent was nice and funny. Ivy smiled. "Look! Me and your father, we bought you something." She gave her a small teddy bear with a blue bow at its left ear. _

"_Wow! Thanks mommy!" she started to run, holding her toy in her hands._

END FLASHBACK

Piper looked again at the teddy bear; the blue bow was missing. She started when she heard a knock. "Come in!" she said. The door opened and Spike entered the room. He put a hand on her shoulder. "How...?" "I knew that you're here. I expected this." He noticed the teddy bear and he smiled. He pulled out something from his pocket and showed it to Piper. "Look!" Piper looked at his hands: a blue bow. Piper squeaked. "I took it before I left the house. I knew I'll miss you and I took something you like. I didn't want to took the teddy bear, you could realize that your toy is missing." she squeezed his hand. "But, if you really missed me, why did you join Cyclonis." Spike looked sadly at the floor. "I don't know. I was...out of my mind. I was very angry...with my parents...with you." he stopped, felling guilty. Piper was about to say something when she heard Aerrow's voice. "Piper! Where are you?"

He pushed the door and looked at them. "Oh, sorry!" Spike winked at him. "Don't worry, Aerrow! If you want to talk to Piper I'll leave you alone." He said, hitting Aerrow discreetly with his shoulder when he passed close to him. Rubbing his shoulder, Aerrow came next to Piper, watching her putting the toy on the bed. "Nice!" Aerrow said. "Yes." Aerrow smiled; he knew that Spike was leaned against the door and he was listening to them. "Piper, I always wanted to tell you something." He heard Spike move involuntarily. Piper turned around. "What?"

"I...I'm...I love you, Piper!!" He lowered his gaze to the floor and he found himself hugged by Piper. "I love you, too, Aerrow!" Aerrow raised his head suddenly. His lips met hers, making Piper shudder with pleasure. Running her hands through his thick, red hair, she jabbed her flesh into his, letting him wrap his arms around her waist. The feeling was heavenly, until...BOOM! A colossal explosion took place out, making Piper trip over a plank and Aerrow caught her. They heard steps on the hall: Spike was leaving. "What's happening?" Piper asked. "I don't know."

They quickly left the room and ran outside. The rest of the Storm Hawks and Piper's family were in the garden. "Dad, what's going on?" "I don't know." Ben answered. A sudden noise made everyone turn around. A huge ship, equipped with six energy cannons was coming, followed by a second and a third ship.

"Cyclonian cruisers!" someone screamed and Spike frowned. _'They are after me.' _

"Everyone hide in the house!" he shouted, aiming his orange blade.

"WHAT!!" Ben yelled. "Are you out of your mind?" "Dad, they are after me. I don't want you to die for me!"

"No! We'll help you!" Ivy screamed. "We're your family, Spike. We'll stay here and we'll fight next to you!" Spike looked at her. She looks decisively.

"Okay!" he said, raising his blade.

--

**Me: I know it's short, but I wrote it at school and...well...I was a bit busy with a fight with crescents, a force game with the boys from 7****th ****grade (I have to bandage my wrists), complete some oracles and listening to the teachers (boring...). **

**Only two days until the summer holiday, yay!! **

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	5. Revenge is bittersweet

**Okay, so I officially suck! I haven't updated my Storm Hawks stories in AGES!!! I'm sorry, I've been busy with an illness, school and life and I completely forgot 'bout those stories. Hope you don't hate me...**

**On with the chapter 5**

**--**

**Chapter 5**

Spike clutched the crystal-powered blade so tight that his knuckles became white. They were going to pay for what they did to his family; that was for sure. He felt a small, warm hand on his shoulder and turned his head to see Piper looking anxiously at him.

"You okay?" She asked. Spike nodded. "I'll be fine."

--

Dark Ace sneered down at the small Terra and peoples running up and down like the ants into an ant hill. "You're going to die very soon." He turned his head to a Talon. "Fire!" The Talon pulled a handle next to the helm. The enormous, red energy cannon ball shot down towards the ground and hit it with a huge Boom!, destroying everything around. Dark Ace smirked. Revenge tasted so sweet, pouring into his heart and soul like poisoned honey. "Let's go!" he commanded, jumping on his Switchblade.

--

Spike watched in awe how the crimson blow destroyed the houses and rooted out the trees.

"There!" Aerrow screamed, pointing to something looking like a heavy cloud. Talons. Hundred of them, thousands of them, ten thousands of them cleaving the blue sky like a flock of hungry birds in the fall. They were shooting down to the earth like steel bullets, ready to tear through their enemy's bodies. Piper gasped as Spike raised the blade in front of his eyes.

"Let's go!"

A skinny Talon swung his crystal-powered staff at him, but he dodged it easily and punched him the face, broking his nose, then kicked another in the stomach. Aerrow took two Talons by their collars and knocked their heads together. Another one lunged to him, but he kicked him to the ground.

Spike smirked at the dizzy Talon that tried to cut his head off with a sword. He raised his blade above his head, clutching it with both of his hands and brought the sharp steel down right into his chest. The Talon let a terrified scream escape his lips before he fell to the ground. Spike smirked again. It felt so good to know they were paying such a costly tribute for what they've done. It was almost a physical pleasure to know they were in pain.

A red energy-ball flying close to his left ear wiped the satisfied smirk off his face.  
"Spike, Spike, Spike!" said a cold, cruel voice. "Did you think you can get rid of us? Once you joined Cyclonia, you cannot draw back. You have to serve Cyclonia until the day you die. Too bad, you're going to die right now!" The Dark Ace lunged forward and tackled the young man to the ground, punching him wildly, heatedly. Spike kicked the older off him, clutching his bleeding nose and swung his blade at him. Dark Ace avoided the blow and punched him in the ribs, sending him sprawling to the ground again. The Cyclonian commander raised the blade above his head.

"Say goodnight!"

"No!" A female voice screamed and Dark Ace flew from above Spike and landed on a skimmer. Piper was running towards his brother, holding her staff into her hands.

"You okay?" She asked, kneeling next to him. Spike nodded. "I'm fine." he gasped.

Dark Ace stood up and raised his blade. "You little bitch!" he muttered, swinging his blade towards Piper. She jumped and threw a punch to Dark Ace, but he caught her fist, twisted her arm and put the blade to her neck.

"Surrender or she dies!"

"Piper! No!"

--

**Ohhh, cliffhanger! What will Spike do? Find out in the next chapter!**

**REVIEW!!! **


	6. The Fallen

**Chapter 6**

**--**

Spike's eyes widened at the sight of his little sister trapped inside the Cyclonian Commander's arms. Dark Ace sneered as he brought the sword closer to her neck, pressing the blade against the skin. Piper yelped when the sharp stainless steel sank into the skin of her neck, leaving a shrewd cut. Crimson droplets of blood oozed from the wound, staining the blade. Spike narrowed his eyes.

"Drop your weapon." Dark Ace said, looking at Spike with red burning eyes. He was finally getting revenge. He was going to make himself clear: nobody defeats him and survives. His mouth twisted into a mischievous smirk when Spike drew out his crystal-powered blade. He threw it. It landed on the blood splashed grass, at the Cyclonian's feet.

Piper whimpered, looking at her brother with pleading eyes. She hated how weak she was. She put her own brother in danger. She knew Dark Ace sought revenge, and he was going to kill him. _'Please save yourself, Spike.' _ But Spike lowered his head.

"Dark Ace, I know it's me the one that you want." he spoke. "Let go of my sister." Dark Ace just smirked.

"Oh, but she was there too. I'm going to kill both of you." The grip on her arm tightened so much that blood had stopped circulating, fingers digging into her meat, leaving dark bruises behind. Piper didn't struggle to escape; she was petrified by terror. The blade of the sword pressed more and more against the dark skin of her neck, determined to slice her throat open. The only thing she could do was to close her eyes tightly. She was going to die. She'd never see her brother again; they have just met after almost seventeen years. Four weeks together wasn't enough. Aerrow, he had just confessed his love for her. And she was never going to see him again.

A loud _bang _was heard and she fell to the ground, eyes still closed tight. The pain from her neck was agonizing, but she felt no grip on her arm, even though it was numb. She felt somebody's breath on her face and opened her eyes. Spike was examining the cut on her neck.

"Are you okay?" he asked her quickly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Piper looked at his face: tears were adorning his orange eyes and he was completely desperate.

"I'm so sorry, Piper." he said. "I'm so sorry you got hurt." he put his head on her shoulder, tears damping the fabric of her armor. Piper stretched his hand and ran her fingers through his short, dark blue hair.

"Spike, don't be sorry. I'm okay." Sounds of two people fighting were heard and Piper turned her head. Now she understood how she escaped: Aerrow had sneaked behind Dark Ace and hit him with the tyre cap, making him let her go. Piper felt a wave of appreciation for her Sky Knight. He saved her.

Sparkles flew everywhere when the double-bladed sword and the twin dagger collided with each other. The faces of both Sky Knight and Cyclonian Commander were twisted with concentration, fierceness and hate. With an annoyed groan, Dark Ace raised the blade above his head, bringing it down forcefully. Another sound of metal hitting metal was heard when Aerrow lifted one of his daggers to protect himself.

Piper watched breathlessly the fight between the two. Spike stood up, grabbing his blade. He ran towards Dark Ace and punched him right in the nose. He smirked at the moan of pain that came from the Commander.

"That's for hurting my sister, you bastard!" He launched a roundhouse kick towards him, but he grabbed his ankle. The two collapsed on the ground on top of each other. Spike's knee connected with his stomach, earning another yelp of pain. Dark Ace was burning with fury. In a brief second, his hands were around Spike's neck, squeezing it and enjoying the muffled sounds the boy was making. Spike's hands wrapped around his wrists in his attempt to loosen the grip and bring some air to his empty lungs.

"Spike!" Piper screamed, but Aerrow was already near them. He kicked Dark Ace off Spike, sending him rolling on the grass. He hissed as he stood up and launched himself at the boys. His sword was lying forgotten on the ground. Aerrow's fist failed to his its aim, whizzing at Dark Ace's ear. The Cyclonian Commander kicked him, sending his sprawling into a skimmer. Spike drew out his blade.

"Let's play!" With a jump, he slashed Dark Ace's face, who stumbled backwards surprised. Spike's fist collided with his jaw, making him kneel. Dark Ace, the greatest Cyclonian Commander and warrior of the skies, kneeling in front of a nineteen years old boy. Spike pointed his blade at him.

"Take your Talons and tell Cyclonis you lost. She's going to be very proud of you." he said. He grabbed the handle of Dark Ace's sword, took out the Firebolt Crystal and threw it back to him. He caught it, scowling at him.

"Now go, and never come back after my family again." Dark Ace's frown got deeper, but beckoned to the Talons who remained. "Let's go." He threw a last glance towards Spike and Piper before straddling his own Switchblade and leaving.

Spike wrapped an arm around Piper's shoulder, watching them fly away. It was safe now. They had fallen.

--


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**--**

The sun rose above the thick forests of Terra Greemus. Piper put her elbows and the windowsill, watching Junko and Finn load some fuel crystals outside. The Condor had been repaired, with the help of Spike and her father, and now they were ready to go. She sighed. A part of her wanted to stay, now that she had found her parents, her brother, her home, but another part of her wanted to go with the Storm Hawks, her old friends, and Aerrow. She didn't know what to do.

The door creaked open and a blue-haired teenager entered the room. "So, you're going to leave." Piper could feel the regret in his voice.

"I don't know." She answered, turning towards him. "I can stay here with you, if you want me to." Spike smiled and stretched to hand to run his fingers through her midnight blue hair.

"No, Piper." He said. "Go back with them. They need you." His voice softened. "Aerrow needs you." She lapsed into a smile. A huge noise coming from outside made them startle. Climbed on top of the Condor, Finn slid and dropped a packing case right on Junko's head. Now, the sharpshooter was holding on the balustrade, calling for help as Junko was rolling on the floor laughing. Spike smiled at them.

"Maybe we should give them a hand." Piper nodded.

--

Fifteen minutes later all the crystals and items were loaded, and Finn had been rescued. Piper kissed her mother's cheek softly.

"Goodbye, mom." She said. "I'll miss you." Ivy ruffled her hair with tears in her green eyes, unable to say anything. Piper stretched her arm and wiped away a tear with her finger. "Don't cry, mom. I'll come to visit you later." She nodded.

"Goodbye, Piper."

Spike put a hand on Piper's shoulder. "I'll miss you, little sister." He said, blinking quickly to prevent tears from falling. Piper breathed deep. "Me too, brother." She pulled him into a tight, warm hug, her arms wrapping around his back as his head buried into her thick hair. When they pulled apart, they were both crying silently.

"Goodbye!" Spike said, his voice cracking. Piper only nodded and let Aerrow wrap his arm around her waist and lead her up the gangplank. Piper threw a last glance towards the house where she had spent her childhood, memories flashing through her mind.

…_a small girl dressed in a white dress showing her mother a pretty crystal she had found in the sand..._

…_a girl crying when a boy took her little illustrated album with crystals…_

…_a young woman looking after two children playing in the sand …_

The trap-door closed with a loud noise and Piper sat on a chair at the familiar round table placed on the main deck of the Condor. She felt Aerrow approach her.

"One moment," he said. "I thought you were going to stay with them." Piper smiled.

"I have thought about this." She said. "But the Storm Hawks need me." She stood. "And I need you." She pressed her lips against Aerrow's in a light, tender kiss. Aerrow smiled. "Yeah. Me too."

Piper rose her head to watch the foamy clouds surrounding them as the Condor soared towards the sky.

--

**The end! I hope you liked it.**


End file.
